C'était à se demander si
by LegMa
Summary: L'adorable Deeks revient après sa mission sous couverture et est bien décidé à tenter quelque chose avec Kensi ! Mais il n'y parviendra pas tout seul…
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour une nouvelle fic sur NCIS L.A. ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

**Auteur**_: Legma_

**Titre**_ : C'était à se demander si…_

**Ship**_ : Densi ( ?) (Enfin, Deeks et Kensi quoi ^^)_

**Spoiler**_ : Y en a pas, disons simplement que je la situe dans la saison 2. En même temps, difficile d'aller plus loin -_-' Et puis, quand j'ai fait cette fic, je n'avais pas encore vu le 01x23 où apparemment Deeks est revenue de sa mission d'infiltration..._

**Résumé **_: L'adorable Deeks revient après sa mission sous couverture et est bien décidé à tenter quelque chose avec Kensi ! Mais il n'y parviendra pas tout seul…_

**Disclaimer **_: La série n'est pas à moi, la fic oui ! _

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Je sais, une fois n'est pas coutume, mes résumés sont nuls et pour le coup, je ne suis pas non plus fana du titre ^^ Mais ça se lit quand même hein xD ! _

_On se retrouve en bas de ce premier chapitre =)_

_Bonne lecture._

**oOoOooOoOo**

**C'était à se demander si…**

Assise depuis plus d'une heure à son bureau, la jeune femme tapait quelques rapports, aucune enquête n'ayant décidé de se montrer. Malgré le fait que rédiger des rapports pouvait se montrer barbant pour certains, et ce n'était pas l'Agent Callen qui allait dire le contraire, la bonne humeur pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il faisait agréablement beau, le week-end arrivé dans six heures et il régnait un calme apaisant dans l'hacienda… Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour départir sa joie ?

- Fuuuuuuuurn ! interpela-t-on de loin, gaiement.

- Oh non, pas lui, se plaignit-elle.

Elle prit sur elle et se tourna vers la source de se dérangement.

- Marty, sourit-elle en se forçant tandis qu'il arrivait à côté de son bureau.

- Euh, je préfère Deeks.

- Dans ce cas, ne m'appelle plus Furn, le prévint-elle.

- Ça te va pourtant si bien, charma-t-il.

- C'est toi qui vois,_ Marty_.

- Bon ok, tu as gagné Kensi.

L'Agent Blye sourit fièrement en s'adossant contre sa chaise et en posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Elle était toujours ravie d'avoir le dessus sur les hommes. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été mise maintes fois à l'épreuve, il fut un temps, avec Sam et Callen… Elle suivit alors du regard le jeune homme qui prenait place sur le bord de son bureau en poussant les papiers qui y reposaient. Bon, elle avait encore du travail à faire avec cet homme. Avec le temps, elle réussirait probablement à le ''dresser'' comme il faut. Cette pensée l'intrigua. Avec un macho comme lui, c'était peine perdue !

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps, avoua-t-il joyeusement.

- Oh, n'exagères pas, tu nous as quitté qu'un mois, c'est encore trop court…

- Touché. Mais tu peux te cacher derrière tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, je sais que j't'ai manqué.

Troublée par ce rapprochement soudain, Kensi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce qui pouvait être perçu comme la vérité aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Et bien… c'est vrai qu'il me manquait un sou fifre, sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de mêler leur rire sous les yeux intrigués des autres Agents.

- Alors, comment était cette mission d'infiltration ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son calme.

- Oh, comme-ci comme ça… Le LAPD a bien cru que j'allais y rester cette fois.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Un trafiquant m'a rentré son couteau près du poumon, mais je t'avais fait une promesse alors il n'était pas question que je meurs.

- Quelle promesse ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que je reviendrais, sourit-il. Et me voilà !

- Oh ! dit-elle blasée. J'avais complètement oublié…

- Ouh, tu me brises le cœur, théâtralisa-t-il en portant sa main sur celui-ci.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti, et elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle appréciait son retour. Ça faisait toujours du bien de rire dès fois, et elle avait presque oublié à quel point l'Agent de liaison pouvait être drôle. Avec lui, c'était comme si tout devenait meilleur, outre le fait qu'il s'attirait toujours des ennuis, mais à ce détail près, même s'il pleuvrait, la journée serait tout de même belle. Oui, Marty Deeks était un homme aux grands mystères mais qui savait transmettre la joie de vivre… Autant dire un homme assez plaisant sur qui l'Agent Blye pourrait très bien avoir des vues.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant tout ce temps ?

- Des taaaaas d'enquêtes !

- Oh, quel dommage…

- Oui, rit-elle. Mais comme tu peux le voir, aujourd'hui c'est le calme plein, souffla-t-elle en croissant ses bras sur le bureau.

- Le calme avant la tempête, comme on dit toujours.

- Ne parles pas de malheur ! grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le côté de sa cuisse. Je tiens à avoir mon week-end et en profiter !

- Dans ce cas tu me feras l'honneur de venir boire un verre ce soir, avec moi ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- J'ai bien dit ''en profiter '', non ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Ha ha ! Toujours aussi comique, ma petite Kensi mais…

- Ah, Monsieur Deeks ! dit-on plus loin. Je conçois que l'élégance de l'Agent Blye vous ait manqué mais je vous attends depuis un quart d'heure, déjà. Alors si vous pouviez mettre de côté vos tentatives de charme et venir vous concentrer sur notre réunion, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. Qui plus est, j'attends toujours votre rapport, Mlle Blye.

- Euh, je suis en train de le finir, Hetty. Je vous l'amène après.

- Bien, merci ! sourit celle-ci. Monsieur Deeks…

- Me v'là ! prouva-t-il en se levant du bureau. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Kensi avant de la quitter.

La jeune femme ne dit mot et le regarda s'en aller, tout en repensant à se demande. Aller boire un verre en sa compagnie ? L'idée était assez bizarre mais, après tout, il faisait partit de l'équipe maintenant, non ? Elle se leva, décidée à en toucher deux mots à Sam et Callen.

**oOoOooOoOo**

- J'vais t'avoir, j'vais t'avoiiiir…

- Même dans tes rêves tu ne réussiras jamais à me dépasser, mon vieux !

- Hé, vous oubliez que je suis aussi dans la partie…

- Quoi ?

- Wow, wow, non mais attends, c'est quoi ça ?

- Wouhouhou ! Et… Yes ! Et qui remporte la course ? dit-il en levant fièrement les bras.

- Eric, marmonna Callen.

- Oui, c'est moi ! sourit-il. Avouez que je vous ai mouché, sur ce coup…

- Tu as profité de nous.

- Oh, allez, arrêtes de bouder Sam, rit G.

- J'boude pas ! Et d'ailleurs je suis toujours en tête du classement ! On en est à six victoires pour moi, trois pour toi et deux pour Eric. La suivante sera pour moi, vous allez voir, prévint-t-il.

- Ça c'est c'que tu crois…

- Hé les gars !

- Salut Kensi, lui répondit tout sourire Callen.

- Dites, Dee… Non, mais je rêve ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant plus rapidement. Vous jouez aux jeux vidéos et vous ne m'avez même pas avertit ?

- Bah… c'est-à-dire que…

- Nate nous a dit que tu rattrapais ton retard sur tes rapports alors…

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin, si c'est vrai mais ils sont là depuis une semaine alors un jour de plus… Rha, j'vais l'tuer !

- Calmes-toi, et viens t'asseoir. Proposa Callen en lui faisant une place. Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir jouer.

La jeune femme accepta l'invitation et prit la manette de G. en le remerciant.

- Elle joue pour moi, prévint-il en s'adressant à ses deux adversaires.

- Euh… C'est toi qui vois !

- Oui, ça ne changera rien au classement, rit Eric.

- Hé ! J'peux très bien vous mettre une raclée, alors ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

- Elle a raison ! répliqua Callen, faussement autoritaire. Allez envois, finit-il par sourire.

Après avoir rapidement assimilé les touches, la course débuta sur les chapeaux de roues. Ayant quelques difficultés sur le départ, la jeune femme se défendit parfaitement bien, dépassant à maintes reprises les deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs surpris par temps d'habileté mais ne s'abattirent pas pour autant, Sam revenant prendre la tête. Après plusieurs virages et voitures évitées, l'arrivée se rapprocha. C'est à ce moment là que l'Agent Blye se souvint du pourquoi de sa venue.

Au fait, ça ne vous ennuie pas si Deeks vient avec nous ce soir ?

- QUOI ? dirent-ils à l'unisson en se tournant vers elle.

- Winner ! Retentit la voix du jeu.

Les trois gars reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran et virent que la jeune femme avait remporté la course.

- Elle a…

- Gagnée, sourit Callen en tapant dans la main de Kensi.

- T'as triché !

- Pas du tout, se défendit celle-ci.

- Menteuse !

- Oh, les gars, ça va c'n'est qu'un jeu.

- Callen a raison ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez cessé de jouer quand je vous ai posé la question !

- Alors c'n'est pas une blague ? demanda Sam. Deeks est ici ?

- Oui !

- Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé…

- Callen, gronda-t-elle. Bon alors, c'est d'accord ?

- T'es sérieuse, tu veux vraiment qu'il vienne ce soir ?

- Mais attends, c'n'est pas toi qui ne le supportait pas ? se souvint Callen.

- C'était son personnage Wheyler, que je n'aimais pas ! Lui, c'est différent.

- Oooooh, mais dites-moi, notre petite Kensi ne serait-elle pas am…

- Stop ! J'vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit-elle en se levant.

- Mouiii… Alors expliques-nous !

Elle les regarda un instant, et face à leurs sourires niais, elle se résigna en soufflant lourdement.

- Bon, voilà ! Il…il m'a invité à boire un verre avec lui, ce soir.

- Et t'as accepté ?

- C'est là le problème ! Je n'sais pas si j'dois dire oui ! Vous savez très bien que je rate toujours ce genre de rendez-vous…

- Bah, pas quand t'es avec nous. Lui fit remarquer Sam.

- Oui, mais vous, vous êtes des collègues et amis.

- Deeks aussi, non ? s'interrogea Eric.

Un ange passa entre eux à l'évocation de cette ''évidence ''. Les trois hommes la regardèrent alors avec de grands yeux face à son silence.

- Noooon…

- Non.

- Si ?

- Nooon ! réaffirma-t-elle.

- Kensi…

- Rah, vous êtes lourds ! dit-elle en tournant les talons. J'vois même pas pourquoi j'suis venue vous voir…

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la salle informatique, les laissant rire de cette situation. C'était à se demander si leur amie avait flashé sur cet agent de liaison…

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Et voilà ! Alors, ce début ? Pas trop bizarre, affreux, nulosse ? Dites-moi vos impressions, je suis toute ouïe ^^ **_

_**En tout cas, si ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ;)**_

_**Bisous et merci de me lire =)**_

_**Legma.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ça va bien par chez vous =) _

_Alors, la logique aurait voulu que je poste cette suite lundi mais ça fait trois fois d'affilé que je suis de fermeture au boulot alors j'étais trop naze ^^' désolée… mais là, c'est bon ^^ Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

**NcisLAFan : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) j'espère que cette suite te conviendra ;)_

**Mathilde : **_Contente de te revoir et merci ! =) Ravie que ça te plaise la miss :)_

**Aureliascot : **_Hey, salut toi =) Toujours au rendez-vous, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Merci beaucoup =) A quand tes écrits ? :)_

**Stormchilde : **_Hi ! Thank you so much =) I hope that this chapter will please you… Sorry, for my English, I don't speak it very well ^^' _

_Très bonne lecture…_

**oOoOooOoOo**

La réunion se finissait enfin entre Hetty et Deeks. Celui-ci, après avoir répondu à ses questions et prit bien en note ses conseils pour sa blessure, alors qu'il lui avait confirmé que c'était guéri, prit congé en la remerciant une fois encore. Remarquant que l'Agent Blye se trouvait là où il l'avait laissée, il s'y dirigea d'un pas enjoué, bien décidé à réitérer sa demande. C'est alors qu'il fut interpellé par l'Agent Callen.

- Deeks ! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, sourit-il.

- Hé, salut Callen, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Quoi d'neuf ? Toujours autant détesté par les autres flics ?

- Ah, je ne changerai cette situation pour rien au monde, plaisanta-t-il.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de les regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle se méfia de les voir rire ensemble et surtout, elle se méfia de son ami. Elle savait Callen aimable, serviable et prêt à tous pour ses amis mais elle se demandait pour qu'elle raison il se montrait ainsi avec Marty. Et ça l'inquiétait grandement ! Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt là-haut… ? Reportant son regard sur son ordinateur, elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas oser lui faire ça… ?

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…

- Quoi ? sortit-elle de ses pensées. Oh, Deeks !

- Ça va ?

- Pourquoi ? Euh…désolée ! Oui, hem.

- Ecoutes, j'viens de parler avec Callen et…

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle inquiète en fermant brièvement ses yeux.

- … finalement tu n'auras pas trop le choix de le boire ce verre, sourit-il.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Callen vient de m'inviter à votre « soirée karaoké quotidienne imposée par Hetty », dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle en osant un regard vers ''l'entremetteur''.

Celui-ci, justement, était resté sur place pour regarder la scène et lui fit un grand sourire en agitant son pouce vers le haut lorsqu'il comprit que Deeks le lui avait dit.

- Et oui ! Pour fêter mon retour et parce que la règle d'Hetty fonctionne pour toute l'équipe, selon ses dires.

- Tiens donc, sourit-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux, G.

- C'est étonnant, oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai été surpris.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Merci. Allez, j'vais te laisser bosser. J'ai encore des bricoles à régler, avoua-t-il en partant. A ce soir !

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en le suivant des yeux.

- Fais gaffe, tu vas voir un torticolis, plaisanta Callen qui était venue la rejoindre.

La jeune femme exprima un rire. Ce serait vraiment dommage d'en avoir un en ce moment… Elle se remit alors convenablement et fit face à son ami.

- Fêter son retour et qu'il était de l'équipe, hein…? demanda-t-elle pas du tout convaincue.

- Avoues que c'est bien trouvé, non ?

- Hum… Oui, ça va, sourit-elle. Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois obéir aux règles.

- Et bien figures-toi que je me suis rendue compte que certaines règles méritaient vraiment d'être respectées.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et j'en conclu que je dois vous remercier pour ça, Monsieur L'entremetteur ?

- Ça dépend… Tu penses que c'est nécessaire ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tsssss. Bon, files ! J'ai encore mon rapport à finir, dit-elle en se remettant au travail.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas plus et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il repartit à ses occupations.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Le bruit de l'imprimante annonçait la délibération pour l'Agent Blye. Elle venait enfin de finir son rapport et c'est avec hâte qu'elle s'empressa de prendre les feuilles, de les mettre dans la chemise prévue à cet effet et de se diriger vers le bureau d'Hetty.

- J'ai fini, sourit-elle en tendant le dossier.

- 19h50, remarqua-t-elle en le lui prenant. Il était moins une, Mlle Blye.

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle gênée. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Mais à l'avenir, si vous voulez profiter d'une de ces journées sans missions, veillez à vous y prendre avant, conseilla-t-elle.

- C'est noté ! Bon, j'vais vous laisser… Bon week-end, Hetty.

- Merci, à vous également. Oh, Kensi ? rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'en allait.

- Oui ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que l'Agent Deeks venait avec vous, ce soir ?

- Oh, il ne vient pas qu'avec moi, hein. Se brusqua-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais. Je voulais parler de l'équipe.

- Ah ! Hem. Oui, en effet.

- C'est très bien que vous l'acceptiez, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Monsieur Deeks va passer un peu plus de temps avec nous, donc je compte sur votre entière coopération pour le traiter comme n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

- Euh, comptez sur moi, Hetty, sourit-elle mal-à-l'aise.

- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, Agent Blye...

Sur ces mots, Hetty Lange retourna s'asseoir en laissant derrière elle la jeune femme qui essayait de comprendre l'insinuation des paroles de son supérieur.

Vers 21h, une fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle s'était préparée pour la soirée, la jeune femme rejoignit ses amis dans le bar. Après les avoir cherché entre les personnes, elle les trouva enfin dans un coin de l'établissement, tous assis sur la banquette qui faisait pratiquement le tour de la table ronde. A en juger par les verres présents, ils avaient déjà entamé la soirée.

- Ah, voilà la plus belle ! S'exclama Callen alors qu'il riait un peu plus tôt avec les autres.

- Aurais-tu bu un peu trop, G ? rit-elle en prenant place à côté d'Eric tout en enlevant sa veste en cuir.

- J'suis le plus sobre de cette table ! Enfin, avec toi, sourit-il.

Tous rigolèrent. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse, ce qui allait parfaitement clôturer la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? s'enquit Sam en se levant.

- Un Fun at the Beach, s'te-plait, répondit-elle.

- ça marche, dit-il en partant vers le bar.

- Un Fun at the Beach ? Tu sais que la plage n'est pas loin ?

- Oui, je sais, Deeks…

- Et tu sais aussi que je me ferai un plaisir de t'y accompagner ?

- Et bien, maintenant je le sais, rit-elle. Mais…

- Elle préfère y aller seule, intervint Callen sous le ton de la confidence.

- Oh !

- Et voilà le cocktail, annonça Sam en le lui déposant devant elle.

- Merci.

- Alors, Deeks, que vas-tu nous chanter ? demanda d'un coup Eric.

- Chanter ? Quoi, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Bah c'est un peu le but d'une soirée karaoké…

- Mais j'pensais que c'était simplement pour faire plaisir à Hetty, pas que vous chantiez réellement !

Les amis se regardèrent tous plus complices que jamais en se taisant. Voyant leurs regards amusés, il comprit tout de suite.

- Oh, je vois ! Il s'agit d'une sorte de bizutage, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, s'offensa Kensi.

- Ouais… J'ai appris à vous connaître vous savez, et je sais ce que vous avez derrière la tête. Il en est hors de question !

- Oh, allez, ça va être marrant.

- Bah, oui je sais ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je refuse, rit-il.

- Tu n'as pas trop le choix, tu sais…

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant Sam et Callen glisser vers lui.

- Souhaites-tu vraiment qu'Hetty l'apprenne et vienne te faire chanter elle-même ? Nate y a eu droit, et je peux te dire qu'il l'a très mal vécu, confit Callen en regardant celui-ci.

- C'est vrai. C'était…traumatisant, et d'ailleurs, ça me hante à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle et que je croise son regard derrière ses petites lunettes rondes qui…

- Bon ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! se répugna-t-il. J'vais y aller à votre micro, finit-il par gronder en les regardant.

Ils sourirent tous fièrement, ravis d'avoir réussi leur mascarade. Après tout, il n'était pas des Agents d'infiltration pour rien… Même Nate pourrait très bien le faire.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues ? ^^' En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) **_

_**Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me lire =)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine, Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_

_**PS: le "Fun at the beach" c'est le "Sex on the beach" en France ;) (ou "Sunset boulevard" ^^) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous ! Pouf, quelle semaine ! Y avait un de ces mondes au boulot… en temps normal j'adore la pluie, mais rien que pour ça, non ^^ Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler de moi, on s'en fiche après tout xD !_

**Mathilde** : _Merci =) Oui, pour l'anecdote, c'était pas prévue à la base mais je voyais bien Hetty réagir comme ça ^^_

**Soee** : _Bienvenue et merci :D Ravie qu'elle te plaise. C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas des masses sur Deeks c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire une ^^ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je l'ai vu dans un film avec J-Lo… ''Plan B''._

**Aureliascott** : _Merci la miss ;)_

**Stormchilde **: _Pas de soucis pour le Français, après tout je ne parle pas très bien Anglais ^^' En tout cas, je te remercie de prendre le temps de me lire. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de traduire ce que le traducteur nous a traduit ! xD ! Je me galère dès fois à déchiffrer celles que je fais traduire de l'Anglais ^^ Et merci pour ta review !_

**Ludy **: _Salut et merci beaucoup =) Je suis contente que tu le voies comme ça car c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ^^_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture =)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

Une fois la chanson choisie, Deeks alla sur la scène et passa quatre minutes interminables à chanter sous les rires de la bande d'amis mais également sous les yeux admiratives des autres personnes présentes. Même Kensi se surprit à se laisser envouter par sa voix cassée. Il dégageait un tel charme qu'elle était certaine de ne pas être la seule femme à l'avoir remarqué…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retourna s'asseoir sous quelques applaudissements. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre en passant, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'aussi bon chanteur sur cette chanson.

- Satisfait ? leur demanda-t-il.

- C'était super, vieux ! assura Sam en riant.

- Oui, tellement super qu'on n'a plus entendu Kensi, fit remarquer malicieusement Eric.

- N'importe quoi, bouda celle-ci. J'écoutais, comme les autres, c'est tout…

- Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait ça, je pense que j'ai droit à une récompense, non ? Kensi, tu vas danser avec moi ! sourit-il gaiement.

- Quoi ?

- Ah non, il n'est pas encore 22h30, c'est pas du jeu, Deeks ! râla Callen.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'heure ?

- C'est un truc qu'on inventait les gars, souffla-t-elle.

- A 22h30, le premier qui s'annonce danse avec Kensi ! expliqua Sam.

- Ok… et pourquoi 22h30 ?

- Parce que c'est le moment des sélections, dirent les trois hommes en cœur.

- Les sélections ? demanda-t-il perdu tandis que la jeune femme se cachait derrière ses mains.

- Tu vas voir le Dj, et tu lui demandes la chanson que tu veux, confia Sam. Tu sors jamais, ou quoi ?

- Pas dans ce bar ! Donc, si je comprends bien, Kensi est le trophée de fin de soirée ?

- Héééééééééééé ! J'suis pas un objet ! dit-elle en lui lançant son dessous de verre.

- C'est par pur galanterie, annonça Callen. Kensi adore bouger sur la piste, sourit-il à celle-ci.

- Bon, allez, synchronisation des montres ! déclara Nate en tendant son poignet au-dessus des verres.

Les autres hommes firent de même, Deeks les imitant, et réglèrent leurs montres à la même heure afin qu'il n'y est pas de « T'avances » ou « j'recule ». La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Chaque vendredi c'était la même chose. Ils se battaient pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Ce qui n'était pas pour en déplaire à l'Agent Blye, loin de là. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait pu apprendre énormément de pas de danse grâce à ça. En passant d'un rock endiablé à un zouk, elle avait fait presque toutes les cultures. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle angoissait en se demandant ce que l'heureux élu allait choisir comme chanson. C'est pourquoi, elle commandait toujours un deuxième cocktail bien frappé pour se donner plus d'assurance.

- Quelqu'un veut un autre verre ? proposa-t-elle en prenant quelques billets dans son sac.

Tous répondirent à la négative, les leurs étant encore remplis, et la laissèrent partir.

- J'ai à t'parler, murmura Callen à l'oreille de Deeks. On revient ! prévint-il les autres.

Il se leva, Nate le laissant passer, et incita du regard l'Agent de liaison à le suivre. Celui-ci sembla un peu perplexe et pas très à l'aise, mais obéit tout de même.

Une fois arrivés au lieu calme, c'est-à-dire les toilettes, Callen regarda longuement Marty en croisant les bras.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je sais que t'as des vues sur Kensi ! D'ailleurs, tu ne te caches pas pour le lui faire savoir !

- C'est vrai, et après ? Elle est célibataire, non ?

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux que j'arrête de l'approcher ? Elle te plait ?

Callen s'avança alors vers lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- J'ai pour règle d'or de ne jamais sortir avec une collègue ou flic.

- Mais elle te plait !

Un silence de quelques secondes s'imposa entre eux, permettant aux autres personnes, qui entraient dans la pièce, de penser qu'il allait y avoir une bagarre. Callen n'avait pas à répondre à cette question ! Il connaissait très bien la réponse et personne d'autre n'avait à le savoir.

- Kensi est une femme exceptionnelle qui ne mérite pas d'avoir une simple relation plan cul ! Alors si tu comptes lui faire du rentre-dedans, j'espère pour toi que ce sera pour entamer une relation à long terme ! prévint-il durement.

- Je n'suis pas ce genre de mec !

- A tenir des relations durables ?

- A coucher avec une femme différente chaque soir !

- Bien ! Y a plutôt intérêt ! Parce que si j'apprends que tu l'as brisé, je te promets que tes collègues parleront de toi au passé, finit-il par lui siffler très proche du visage.

Doucement, il se détacha de lui, le regarda une dernière fois histoire de lui faire comprendre le message puis repartit dans la salle où l'ambiance régnait toujours en maître.

- Où sont-ils ? s'interrogea Kensi en revenant cinq minutes après à sa place avec son shooter Malabar.

- Derrière toi, sourit Callen en compagnie de Deeks qui semblait différent.

- Tout va bien ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? rit Callen en s'asseyant.

Personne ne répliqua, préférant laisser leurs soupçons de côté et profiter de la soirée. Deeks se remémora les mises en gardes de l'Agent du NCIS tout en buvant. Il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça. Après tout, Kensi était la seule femme dans l'équipe alors c'était certains qu'ils prenaient soin d'elle, tel des frères avec leur petite sœur. Mais l'Agent Callen semblait être plus protecteur avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il en avait conclu qu'elle lui plaisait… Mais apparemment il s'interdisait d'entreprendre quelque chose avec elle. Probablement pour une bonne raison, continua de penser Deeks. Et c'est pourquoi il voulait le bonheur de la jeune femme. Un bonheur qu'il lui transmettrait s'il sortait avec… mais il se contentait de le faire en catimini. L'Agent de liaison finit d'une traite son verre en regardant la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas de raison de se soucier des dires de Callen. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et connaissait très bien ses sentiments.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... _**

**_Je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit au début mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du Callensi ^^' mais vous verrez tout cela dans le dernier chapitre ;)_**

**_Merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine =)_**

**_gros bisous._**

**_Legma. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous passez une bonne journée ? Allez, sans plus attendre je vous fais part de ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

**_Lu : _**_Salut et merci pour ta review =) Oui, je les imagine assez bien aussi ^^ ça serait marrant de voir cela dans la prochaine saison ^^ Pour le Callensi, je suis tout à fait d'accord =)_

_**Soee : **Mouhahaha ! Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas un threesome xD ! Il me reste encore un peu de lucidité avant d'en arriver à écrire cela ^^ En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise et merci =)_

_**NcisLAFan : **Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ;) Je suis d'accord, il devrait y en avoir plus de fiction sur ce ship mais c'est encore récent, il faut laisser le temps qu'il se place ^^_

_Allez, très bonne lecture =)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer dans les toilettes une heure plus tôt. D'ailleurs, Callen semblait être complètement passé à autre chose, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Deeks. Celui-ci pensa alors que c'était sûrement dû à l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines… Il réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte d'une chose intéressante en observant un par un les membres de cette table. Tous, à l'exception de Kensi et lui, étaient au bord de l'ivresse. Ils riaient sans cesse, racontant des blagues et anecdotes, certaines peu avantageuses en écoutant bien. Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il se préoccupait. Non ! C'était surtout du temps qui passait ! Et c'est là que l'état de ses collègues était intéressant. Ils semblaient avoir oubliés leur ''rituel de 22h30''. L'Agent de liaison regarda discrètement sa montre et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. Même lui avait passé l'heure. Bon, de cinq minutes, ce n'était pas trop dramatique, mais tout de même.

Il se redressa alors, prépara sa voix, et… dans un naturel qui se voulait être pas trop joyeux, il regarda Kensi et se déclara dans un sourire.

- J'ai gagné !

Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup d'un seul, et chaque paire d'yeux se focalisa sur le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'annoncer que c'était en réalité une femme !

- La danse, continua-t-il pour les éclairer. Il est 22h30 passé donc à moi d'inviter Kensi à danser.

Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se dirigea vers Kensi qui semblait aussi surprise que ses collègues et attrapa sa main pour la faire se lever.

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, charma-t-il.

- Attendez, il se passe quoi, là ? demanda Nate en regardant sa montre.

- On s'est fait passer devant, répondit amèrement Sam.

Les quatre amis regardèrent alors impuissant le couple de danseur partir sur la piste.

- J'reviens, annonça Deeks.

Il abandonna Kensi le temps d'aller demander au Dj de mettre un slow, peut importe lequel, puis revint auprès d'elle. Il lui attrapa une main tandis que sa jumelle alla se poser dans son dos.

- Un slow ? demanda-t-elle, surprise mais en se laissant faire.

- J'aurai bien demandé un truc plus rythmé mais ça n'aurait pas été facile pour parler, sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, puis se laissa aller au rythme de la chanson. Jusqu'à présent, seul Dom l'avait invité à danser un slow. Son cœur se serra en repensant au jeune homme. Elle avait encore du mal à faire le deuil… Il était si jeune. Il avait encore tant de chose à découvrir, tant de moments à passer avec ses amis. Kensi ferma les yeux un instant. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec. Il lui manquait tellement…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement en rouvrant les yeux avant de lui sourire.

- Tu aurais aimé que ce soit un autre ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il faut bien te donner cette chance, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est trop aimable, rit-il. J'en connais un qui aurait besoin de cours d'amabilité…

- Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Un type... Qui m'a mis en garde sur nous deux, avoua-t-il.

- Nous ?

- Oui, nous ! Même si pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de ''nous'' mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il y en ait un ! avoua-t-il. Kensi… J'suis pas du genre à prendre les femmes pour des joués le temps d'une soirée et que le lendemain, on les jette pour en prendre d'autres. Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, tu sais.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en ne laissant que la musique briser leur silence. La jeune femme avait du mal à assimiler correctement ses paroles. Oh, non pas qu'elle était saoule… Mais plutôt sous le choc. Elle se doutait que Deeks lui courrait après. Dès le premier jour, d'ailleurs. Et ce n'était pour lui déplaire, au contraire, elle avait bien aimé ces peu de moments passer ensemble. Ça lui avait suffit pour l'apprécier…beaucoup ! Mais ça lui faisait peur. Débuter quelque chose avec lui, ou un autre, c'était trop pour elle.

- Ecoutes, Deeks… Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que je rate toujours mes seconds rencards.

- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à dire que cette danse est notre troisième rendez-vous, sourit-il.

- Alors ça voudra dire que je rate aussi les troisièmes, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je n'arrive jamais à garder un homme dans ma vie, dit-elle tristement. J'dois avoir un truc qui cloche, car à chaque fois ils finissent par me laisser et je me retrouve à leur enterrement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui cloche, Kensi. Regardes, j'ai failli mourir y a une semaine, et on n'était pas ensemble, tenta-t-il de lui faire retomber ses peurs.

- Mais j'te connais, ce qui prouve que…

- Kensi ! Tu n'as pas le mauvais œil, crois-moi ! C'est dans ta tête, tout ça. S'il-te-plait, laisses moi une chance, finit-il par murmurer à son oreille en posant ses deux mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'agrippa au cou du jeune homme et baissa la tête, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il avait peut-être raison, après tout. Ce n'était peut-être que des coïncidences. Et puis, il était si sincère… Comment douter de ses paroles ? Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le siens. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui sourit.

- Hetty va probablement nous réprimander.

- Je prends le risque !

- Tu es sûr ?

- J'n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi durant un mois, Kensi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr.

- Alors d'accord…

- D'accord ? Tu veux dire, que tu veux bien qu'on essaye tous les deux ?

Pour toutes réponses, elle rompit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris mais comprenant la réponse, il répondit tendrement à son baiser.

Durant tout ce temps, alors que ses amis ne faisaient nullement attention à la piste de danse, Callen ne manqua pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait ressentit une drôle de sensation en les voyant s'embrasser, et il savait très bien pourquoi ça lui faisait ça. Pendant un instant il avait même eu une envie folle d'aller les séparer mais, quand il vit le sourire de Kensi à la fin de leur échange, il se détendit peu à peu. Enfin de compte, il avait réussi. Elle semblait heureuse, et il espérait bien qu'elle le soit encore longtemps ! Que Deeks ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié sa mise en garde… Il était peut-être blindé d'alcool, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait toujours une partie du cerveau en marche.

A la fin de la chanson, ils revinrent vers la table et au lieu de s'asseoir, la jeune femme attrapa la main de Callen sous la surprise générale, et c'est sans un mot qu'elle l'emmena danser un autre slow. Sans aucune gêne, elle enroula ses bras à son cou, et le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autres choix que de faire de même à sa taille. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils bougèrent doucement.

- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour te remercier, avoua-t-elle joue contre joue.

- Oh ! Et de quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Il t'en a parlé ? souffla-t-il.

- Il n'a pas eu à le faire dans les détails… D'ailleurs, il ne m'a même pas dit que c'était toi.

- Alors, comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

- Qui d'autre me protègerait autant ? fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Le jeune homme sourit en retour. Sur ce coup-ci, elle l'avait bien eu. Mais savait-elle réellement la véritable raison de cette protection ? Probablement pas… Peut-être qu'un jour il en sera autrement. Il la serra alors un peu plus contre lui en remonta ses mains dans le dos.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Kensi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci…

Au contraire de tout à l'heure, tous leurs amis les regardèrent. Ce moment leur semblait très intime mais en même temps, magnifique. Certains voyaient cela comme un nouveau rapprochement qui promettrait sûrement une vie amoureuse, tandis que d'autres interceptaient cela comme une amitié qui voyait ses liens se renforcer. Seul l'Agent de liaison savait. Intérieurement, il remercia l'Agent Callen. Faire abstraction de ses sentiments aussi forts soient-ils, faisait preuve d'énormément de courage. D'autant plus si l'on faisait en sorte que la jeune femme ait une relation avec un autre homme.

C'était à se demander s'il était conscient du risque qu'il prenait…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Voilà, c'est la fin ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu =)**

**En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurai des lecteurs dans les fics Française sur cette série ^^ et je dois dire que ça fait plaisir ! Merci !**

**A bientôt ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remerciement aux anonymes ^^**

**Mama** : Salut et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que la fic t'ait plu =) Alors, tu m'as demandé quand je ferai la suite, et bien, désolée de te décevoir mais je ne compte pas y faire de suite ^^ Je pense qu'elle se finit bien comme ça, non ? ^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai d'autres fics en tête et la plupart ce sont du Callensi ) Alors, 'faut juste être un peu patiente, le temps que mon cerveau se remette en marche car je viens de finir une fic tiva alors ça va faire trop pour lui xD ! Mais promis, je compte bien ajouter des fics Françaises sur cette série ! ^^Sinon, pour le triangle amoureux, héhé… je n'ai pas encore fait de threesome et je ne pense en faire de si tôt je pense, à moins que je me prenne une cuite… lol Encore merci, à bientôt j'espère ) Bisous.


End file.
